Enchanting Lover Series
by Elyna Lore
Summary: When Sakura finds an odd envelope amidst her mail, she finds that her life will never be the same again. Saku/Multi... Pls read and review
1. Chapter 1

Schools almost here again…

I decided to post a new story before it comes again…

Song Inspiration: Any way you want it/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' Mash up from Glee

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

…-**v^^v**-…

"Sakura, I'll come by again on Thursday alright?"

"Hai, Tsunade-shisou."

She waved her hand enthusiastically at her pink haired niece and then turned around to let herself out of the gate. Walking through the dark streets, She huffed quietly to herself sometimes Sakura could be very dull. There wasn't a new tint of color in the life of her niece. She couldn't find herself to remember anything exciting about her pink haired niece.

Ever since the death of her parents 3 years back, her aunt/teacher, Tsunade always made it a point to drop by and check in on her for at least two times a week. Being a doting aunt on her 'favorite' but only niece seemed like Tsunade's favorite job, not that she didn't trust the young girl alone it was just that ever since her sister's death the girl had become quite reclusive. Tsunade was very thankful for the fact that Sakura was still able to have a few friends. There were times wherein she wished that Sakura would stop being so reclusive around people especially around boys, honestly life was short and it was important for any girl to have at least experienced romance no matter how short it would be. She prayed that by some sort of miracle for her niece to find romance soon before Sakura becomes a spinster at such a young age.

…-**v^^v**-…

Once her aunt was out of view, she trekked back inside not failing to retrieve the day's mail. She'd overslept that morning and in her haste she'd forgotten to take the mail that morning. The house she lived in seemed so huge for a girl like her to live in but she still loved it nonetheless. Skimming through the mail, an odd envelope caught her attention. It was an over designed pink colored envelope with huge silver lettering addressed to her. Upon opening it, Sakura was greeted by a pop and a spray of confetti directly on to her face. The contents of the letter seemed rather ridiculous to her. An invitation to participate in testing a new product called "Enchantingly Exciting Lover's Series" the instructions on how to participate required her to log in onto the website and confirm her participation. Normally Sakura would have ignored the whole ordeal but today wasn't really a normal day for her so against her commonly logical self she decided to try and participate in it.

"Congratulations and Thank You! you have confirmed your participation in our special product." Sakura scanned through the site stumbling into the instructions but not really bothering to read the whole thing, after all it still seemed like a hoax to her.

"Please indicate the nature of your desired lover."(Note: only ten characteristics can be indicated per lover all other characteristics will be passed on directly to another lover...)

Sakura failed to notice the small note by the side of the instructions… She ended up indicating a hundred characteristics.

"Would you like to include the rival brother's series?"

[Yes]

After two hours of answering all the needed information…

"Thank you for your participation, your Lover/s will be sent immediately to you. Enjoy!"

Not bothering to read on, she closed the page failing to notice the collection and payment process of the product.

Sakura sighed and smacked her forehead; she had effectively wasted two hours in front of the computer for participating for a stupid product. Shutting her computer off, she went to bed. Luckily it was Friday so she didn't have to go to school tomorrow.

…-**v^^v**-…

The sun shone brightly signaling a new day for the pink haired girl. Blearily she got up from her bed and headed to the bathroom to take her morning shower. Cold water run down her body, effectively waking her slightly from her sleepy state, the door bell rang a couple of times while she was still on the shower, frustrated she warped a towel on her naked form and threw on a bathrobe just in case it was important. Water still dripped from her hair as she answered the door, only to be forced to move out of the way as ten boxes were delivered right in her living room. Without any explanation one of the delivery men gave her the delivery papers. Bewildered, Sakura signed the papers and the men left her alone with the ten huge boxes.

It took a couple of minutes to regain her senses, she threw the door open hoping to still find the delivery men, but to no avail they were already gone. Cautiously Sakura approached the ten Boxes, she touched one box when all of the sudden, the box she touched opened, magically it seemed. Inside the box was a naked young man with spiky blond hair. His eyes slowly blinked and opened, Sakura soon found her staring directly into wondrously expressive eyes.

Sakura shrieked and stumbled backwards, effectively running her hand through all of the other closely placed boxes. And like the first box all the others also opened to be met with the same sight but different looking handsome men, two of them had red fiery hair and another was blond with his hair covering one of his eyes, there was also a two long haired brunettes one of which had white eyes and another paired seemed like twins but their hairstyles were different they both had black hair there was another black haired mail with a fake smile adorning his handsome face and the last one was a young man with silver hair a defining characteristic was the two dots on his forehead.

Silence was thick inside the living room, Sakura wasn't really processing anything that made sense and when finally the was broken by the first of the males when he'd enthusiastically called her "Sakura-chan" who immediately fainted after wards.

…-**v^^v**-…

Tell me what you think…

-Elyna-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: You already know it, I don't own it!

* * *

l

l

l

Sakura stirred from her unconscious state with her head throbbing painfully. Groaning, Sakura pulled herself into a sitting position. She surveyed her surroundings and found out that she was inside her room. Vaguely, she wondered if everything had just been a bad dream but everything felt real. There was no way that she could've just dreamt about taking a shower. The water had after all felt cold and she smelt like her favorite shampoo. She inspected her body and found that she was no longer in her bath robe but instead she wore one of the most revealing lingerie that Ino had given her as a present. She let out a high pitched scream which alerted the men of her obvious distress.

Faintly she heard footsteps rushing towards her door. Dread passed through out her entire being. She quickly ran to the door and locked it. The door knob rattled loudly, a few minutes passed and then everything had become silent. Sakura sighed in relief; maybe they left for good… She sat back down on her bed and combed her fingers through her now dishelved hair. Seriously, she needed to calm down and assess her current situation as calmly as she could. What did she know about those men… aside from being delivered to her in a box, she knew NOTHING! Next, well they seemed to know who she was. Maybe they were like robots but they seemed so real... She thought about staying in her room for the whole day but she remembered that she hadn't eaten anything yet but if she went outside then that would mean that she would have to face those guys.

* * *

l

ll

l

* * *

'Hmmm Starve to death or take a chance, starve to death or take a chance, starve to death or take a chance..." A loud rumble came from her stomach, alright then she'd rather take a chance than starve to death. Gathering all her courage she quietly walked towards the door and lifted her shaking hands , Kami, she seemed like such a fucking coward right now... it seemed an eternity for her to turn the stupid knob and open the door. It clicked and Sakura cautiously peeked through the gap of the door. Shed slowly stuck out her head when she found no one was there and almost sighed in relief when she was suddenly tackled in a hug by the blonde guy she had seen earlier before she fainted. She almost let out another high pitched scream but luckily she was able to stop herself. The enthusiastic blonde looked at her worriedly, he fussed over her.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Sakura who had been holding her breath silently looked at the unknown blonde man before her. He possessed the most brilliant shade of blue eyes she'd ever seen in her entire life. She remembered that this guy was the same guy whom had been the reason as to why she'd fainted earlier.

"What the hell!" Sakura screamed at his face

Unfortunately because of her loud voice, the other males inside the house ,whom had VERY very good hearing, became aware of her presence. Sakura realized her mistake when another male appeared he had long brown hair and pearl white eyes, he took her from the blond and held her against his chest. Sakura blushed bright red at her position.

The blonde snarled at the brunette.

"Neji-teme give Sakura-chan back! I was first!"

"Why would I give MY precious Sakura to you? She looks comfortable right here in my arms." The man, Neji, tightened his hold and affectionately nuzzled his cheek against Sakura's. The said girl jumped out of Neji's hold.

"What the Hell?" Sakura exclaimed, her temper taking over. Just who the hell did those two think they were! The nerve of them, freely violating her person Ugh! It was so infuriating.

"I don't know who or what the hell you guys are, but I am nobody's property!"

Sakura glared coldly at the two, there were two things that made Sakura's blood boil, the first was the blunt insult to her hair and the second was being regarded as an object/property. She was about to explode when all the other males arrived. They circled around the poor girl, some of them tugged on the poor girl, heck someone even groped her which made her 'eep'. Sakura thought that she'd lose control off her building temper.

Luckily one of the males noticed her distress, he acted quickly and took the distressed girl away from the crowd. He carried her in his arms and went over to the living room. He set her down on the sofa and urged her to take deep breaths. He was obviously a lot more mature than the other males.

Once Sakura finally relaxed again, she was finally able to speak .

"Alright! No more unnecessary touches. I swear to Kami that if anyone tries anything, I'll make you regret it!" This sent a delicious chill up the guys they'd love that.

"Now I want to know who the hell you guys are and what the hell you guys are doing here in my house!" Sakura needed everything cleared up now.

Some looked confused while the others looked blankly at her. One of them spoke up, he was the one who carried her over to the sofa. He had black hair and gorgeous obsidian black eyes,

" We apologize for our rudeness but we were under the expression that you already knew who were are." He spoke on behalf of all of them.

"No! I dont..." Sakura looked confused.

"Very well then, let me introduce my self, I am Itachi. I am one of your lovers, my brother, Sasuke, and I are part of the special promo: 'rival brothers series'" The way he introduced himself sounded robotic and void of any emotion.

The next one to speak was of course, Sasuke who was also rudely interrupted by the energetic blonde Naruto, who couldn't wait for his turn and took the took the opportunity to hug Sakura but was stopped by Sasuke. Neji introduced himself after Naruto then was followed by Gaara, Sasori, Deidara, Haku, Sai and finally, Kimmimaru. After that Sakura finally remembered that they had been naked earlier and when they asked where they got their clothes, Neji said that each of them had a pair of clothing. Sakura also asked them who had changed her and found that it was Haku who had done so, she would have been angered and embarrassed but luckily Haku assured her that he did not do anything inappropriate to her. (she was out of it for three hours so they'd no other choice but to change her clothes so she wouldn't get sick, a sweet act of love ^^,)

* * *

l

l

l

* * *

She'd finally figured out that she had no other choice but to keep them. There were about twelve bedrooms, six bathrooms in her house, a big kitchen and dining room with big living room there was also an office/library where she'd spent her time reading so many books especially the medical ones. Her parents had been rich, Her mother was a scientist while her father had been a very good lawyer, they worked for the same company. Sometimes they had to host gatherings at their house so they needed the space. On the outside the house may seem quaint but inside, the house was extravagant. There was no problem in finding rooms for the guys and they chose the rooms that suited their tastes. Some were on the second floor and the others chose to stay at the ground floor.

She had inspected the box again and found numerous books on how to care for her new lovers, and a nasty surprise that was the bill for all ten of them. It amounted to ten billion yen, which she knew was over 5 times the fortune her parents had left her. Oh Kami! She was going to end up bankrupt and she hadn't even finished her studies yet! Shit! Shit! Shit! How the heck was she going to pay for them?

Sakura sat exasperated on the sectional sofa near Kimmimaru's boox. She put her hands on her head, the problem seemed so great for her to bear. According to the bill, she had about three months to pay for them. Maybe she could get a job or two... Who was she kidding, not even 20 jobs would be able to come up with ten billion yen! She had been so emmersed in her problem that she didn't notice Kimmimaru approach her, He leaned her body towards him and comforted her. She hadn't been comforted for so long now that she let her self go and sob into his shoulder.

" Shh, Its okay Sakura-chan, Its okay.. " he whispered comforting words into her ear, after a few minutes her sobs quieted down and her breathing evened out. She felt so tired and fallen asleep leaning on his shoulder. Kimmimaru gently shifted her body into a bridal position and pushed himself of the sofa. He carried her to her room and laid her down on her bed and tucked her in. He'd been hurt to see her so burdened like that and so he vowed that he'd never let anything/anyone make her cry ever again.

* * *

Sorry its been so so long...

Thank you to dragontamer ri-chan! and to everyone who reviewed!

-Elyna-


	3. Chapter 3

Kimmimaro exited Sakura's room as silently as he could since he didn't want to disturb Sakura but unfortunately, Naruto happened to spy him leaving 'his Sakura-chan's' room.

"Oi! Kimmimaro-teme, what were you doing in Sakura-chan's room?" He all but practically screamed at his face.

Kimmimaro was worried that he'd end up waking Sakura so he dragged the idiotic(but lovable blonde) into the Kitchen. He wanted to discuss a very important matter with everyone regarding Sakura. Deidara, Sasori, Gaara and Sai were in the kitchen rummaging through the cabinets and frigde for something to eat. Itachi and Sasuke walked casually into the Kitchen. Sasuke headed for the island counter and grabbed a ripe, fresh tomato and took a bite from it, loving the taste of the fruit. A few minutes passed in silence when Haku and Neji finally arrived.

Haku looked at Kimmimaro, he seemed to know just exactly what Kimmimaro wanted to talk about. Deidara who'd found a banana (it rhymed right?) glanced curiously at every one as he ate his banana.

'Why the hell is everyone here, un?' he mused silently to himself, Kimmimaro and Haku looked like they were having a telepathic conversation because of the way they looked.

"Something is bothering Sakura." Kimmimaro finally broke the silence.

His words caught the attention of everyone, making all eyes turn to him.

"Of course, you would be to if ten guys were dumped into your house, un." Deidara said, this made Kimmimaro glare at the blonde but Deidara just grinned patronizingly at the silver haired male.

Kimmimaro ignored the blonde, wanting to finish this faster. He didn't really want to stick with them so much after all, they were all vying for the pink hired girl's affection.

"Her concern is about our price. I believe that she is stressing about the means on how to pay for all of us." He paused waiting for his words to sink in.

"So what are you saying, huh? Will we have to fight to stay, 'cause I'm seriously gonna beat you guys to stay with MY Sakura-chan" Naruto said determinedly. All of the males glared at his comment, no way in hell that they'd let an idiot like him have Sakura for himself.

"You'd stand no chance, dobe." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face, he leaned back on the chair, eyes flickering red. There were many things they'd yet to discuss with the pink haired girl. Naruto glared furiously at Sasuke's arrogant words. He made a move to lunge at the black haired male but Kimmimaro was able to stop him by using his bones to lock his shirt back, keeping the blonde from being able to move. He didn't want Sakura to deal with a broken Kitchen when she wakes up.

"If you two are quite done, we want to discuss this matter as adults and not as petty hormone crazed creatures." Sasori cut in for Kimmimaro, he sneered at the two raging males.

Naruto and Sasuke on the other hand growled dangerously back at the red head, but Sasori proceeded to blatantly ignore them.

" Sakura's concern lies not on the matter of who she shall chose to stay, I believe that that thought has not even crossed her mind, but she is agonizing on how she will be able to keep all of us with her." Kimmimaro sighed as he spoke those words.

"Sakura-chan doesn't have to worry about that! I'll help her after all lovers help each other!" Naruto exclaimed enthusiastically.

"As endearing as your sentiments are, I believe that you would encounter many problems with that. For one thing none of us has any needed papers that regular humans refer to and as far as they're concerned 'we' do not exist." Itachi said.

"I also remember that humans our age attend to what they call 'school' maybe we should ask Sakura about this when she wakes up."

The thought of attending a human infested school made Gaara shudder. He wasn't exactly a people person, no, he was more of a 'come near me and I'll kill you' person but if it meant that this could help Sakura out then why the hell would he refuse.

This was also the same thought of all the others.

…-**v^^v**-…

Sakura finally woke up again around 4:30 pm, she went back to the living room and found most of the guys lounging around the room. Itachi and Sasori were quietly sitting on the couch, reading some of the books her parents owned while Gaara on the other hand was watching Naruto, Sasuke and Deidara fought an all out battle using her PS3(what game it is, you guys decide…)

She ventured into the kitchen and found the rest of the guys, Kimmimaro, Haku, Neji and Sai, cooking. Sai smiled at her as he chopped the vegetables into equal sizes. Kimmimaro was peeling potatoes while Neji stirred slaved over the stove. Haku cooked the rice (I absolutely can't live without rice! I swear I can't! anyways…)

"Hey Sakura-chan I hope you don't mind having curry for dinner." Said Haku.

"Uhm, no, of course I don't mind, you guys know how to cook?"

"Of course we do, you're already letting us stay with you and besides, cooking is easy, though I can't say the same for Naruto and Deidara though, since they almost burned the stove so we through them out." He replied with a chuckle.

Sakura sweat dropped, she wanted to prepare the table but was stopped by Gaara who'd followed her and insisted that he be the one to do it for her. Sakura refused but he didn't budge and left her no other choice but to walk back to the living room.

She plopped down next to Sasori and silently watched Naruto, Deidar and Sasuke bickering about who'll win. Itachi had gone out of the room when she'd returned to the living room.

'Honestly, it's just the a game, what's so freaking great about it? but I do hope that they won't break it, Kiba after all gave it as a present last year.' She thought to herself with a sigh.

Sasori watched her from the corner of his eye and noticed her looking worriedly at the three boys, yes, boys they were far too immature to be considered as responsible men.

"Stop goofing around you three. If you break it you three will have to replace it and I think that it will upset MY Sakura-doll" he said quietly but as those words left his mouth, The three immediately stopped and turned their heads to find Sasori's arms around the pink haired beauty.

This made all three forget about the game and lunge for the pink haired girl but Sasori was so much faster. He pulled Sakura from the couch and evaded them. He did this several times.

He smirked at their frustrated looks while Sakura found herself enjoying their little game.

- I'll continue it latere so this is part 1

* * *

Founded by chisato12010

!Important!

I heard about Redbotton (a program that may get my stories and maybe your stories deleted from FanFiction .net)…

Please read this article I copied off from Civil Initiative .com... If I get in trouble for posting this then so be it, but I feel all readers should know the facts… It's their RIGHT…

Friday, August 27, 2010

The RedBotton Issue and what it means for FFNet

As some may have noticed there has recently been a mass reporting of stories on FFNet that are being made by a person known as RedBootton. The administration of the site have been made aware of a disturbing revelation about this account.

RedBootton is actually a program that was designed by Lord Kelvin and is used by various members of Literate Union. Redbootton appears to be capable of accessing Ffnet and searching stories or summaries for either key words or patterns of grammar and then creating a list of the stories that are "in violation of ToS" it then mass reports these stories until the stories are either removed by the author or mods. The members of LU don't even scan over the list before executing the report portion of the program.

The list itself is generated in a matter of minutes.

The idea is to go through each fandom systematically and clean house until Lord Kelvin can finish the touches on the site wide program. After each fandom is cleaned it will then be used to scan all new stories being posted.

This is a serious violation of the ToS on FFNet  
_4. General Use of the Website  
hereby grants you permission to access and use the Website as set forth in these Terms of Service, provided that:  
A. You agree not to distribute in any medium any part of the Website, including but not limited to User Submissions (defined below), without 's prior written authorization.  
B. You agree not to alter or modify any part of the Website.  
C. You agree not to access User Submissions (defined below) or Content through any technology or means other than the Website itself.  
E. You agree not to use or launch any automated system, including without limitation, "robots," "spiders," or "offline readers," that accesses the Website in a manner that sends more request messages to the servers in a given period of time than a human can reasonably produce in the same period by using a conventional on-line web browser. Notwithstanding the foregoing, grants the operators of public search engines permission to use spiders to copy materials from the site for the sole purpose of and solely to the extent necessary for creating publicly available searchable indices of the materials, but not caches or archives of such materials. reserves the right to revoke these exceptions either generally or in specific cases. You agree not to collect or harvest any personally identifiable information, including account names, from the Website, nor to use the communication systems provided by the Website (e.g. comments, email) for any commercial solicitation purposes. You agree not to solicit, for commercial purposes, any users of the Website with respect to their User Submissions. _

What is disturbing about this issue is that many false positives are given, and stories that are not in violation are being reported. The administration of FFNET have been made aware of this issue, but even after repeated e-mails they seem to be either indifferent or actually support the use of this program by Literate Union.

What follows is what is known about RedBootton and how this one simple program could easily impact the site and why every one should be angry that the administration as remained silent about this issue.

(RB) is a program that accesses and systematically searches for and reports stories that it flags as in violation of ToS.  
program is not perfect and has had false hits, resulting in stories with the inclusion of a header formatted in the following manner as being reported for script format even when the rest of the story is in actual story paragraph form.  
Rating:  
Pairing:  
Summery:  
Authors Note:  
no long reads or even checks over the stories that are flagged by RB before hitting the report function.  
advanced form of the program that is available to trusted members that includes a search function for typo's and grammar. This could result in a 10,000+ word stories that may have a few typo's or stories that have characters that may have dialog that is grammatically incorrect as being reported.  
is a beta version that will have the ability to search for MA stories. This search function is based upon the flagging of certain words within the text. A story that may have a rooster referred to as a cock or a cat being called a pussy could easily be flagged and reported as MA.  
6.A Beta version of the advanced program will have the capability to "clean house" site wide, including scanning any stories as they are being posted.

For those who think that is fiction I give you links to the Literate Union Forum.

.net/topic/61196/30589812/1/

In this thread is where Lord Kelvin talks about and includes links to where this program can be downloaded for general use. At one point LK even states _"Specific words/phrases are rated MA automatically because they are only present in stories with paraphilia."_

.net/topic/61196/30532995/38/#30685587

In this thread there is more talk about both RB and how to use it.

Over the past week multiple emails were sent to the admin and mods of FFNet with no answer. Although it is possible that with a site as large as FFNet that they have yet to find time to address this issue, I find myself leaning more to the belief that they just don't care. Since the site seems unwilling or unable to handle this issue there is only one solution.

That is to leave FFNet. Writers should remove their stories and find alternative sites for posting them. Readers to stop visiting. Perhaps then and only then will this issue be seen as important by the owner.

Personally I would rather fight then flee. Anything worth my time is worth fighting for.

**Please Post this same message to your stories to to let out the word. **

**

* * *

I saw this at Happyfish's story "the desert flower" and I agree.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Quickie update!**

**

* * *

**

Perched on top of a telephone pole, a cloaked figure stood. The figure was observing the young pink haired girl's interaction with her 'Lovers'. It seemed to her that the girl was different from the other candidates.

Sakura Haruno seemed to be a sincerely kind and honest girl which wasn't really much of a surprise. After all, she was the daughter of THAT woman.

That woman had been one of the pioneers of the 'L Project'. The 'L' project was one of the most top secret and high profile projects that the company had created.

"Anko, status report." The earpiece broke the figure's line of thought. The person now identified as Anko scoffed.

"How many times do I have to tell you Ibiki, the subject and the 'L's' are fine. Seriously this has got to be the most boring assignment I've ever done!"

"It doesn't matter if it's boring Anko. You know that this subject possesses the most number of 'L's' than any of the other candidates."

"Yeah, yeah, so what?" Anko hated this. Assignments like this didn't really give much of an adventure. She wanted assignments that involved action. The company knew that she hated these sorts of assignments but they still assigned this to her, now here she was, stuck babysitting a stupid 'L' project candidate.

From the other end of the line, Anko heard Ibiki sigh in exasperation before he rudely cut off the connection. Growling softly to herself, Anko took out her special glasses and put it on, tapping the right side of the frame she was able to view through the walls of the mansion.

* * *

…-**v^^v**-…

Back With Sakura…

…-**v^^v**-…

* * *

The game didn't last long since they were called to dinner after about 30 minutes of playing tag with Sasori, Deidara, Naruto and Sasuke. Itachi arrived in the living room and found the two younger men still fuming at the red head. Sakura was oblivious to the real reason as to why they were fuming. Seriously, it was just a game, she thought to herself believing that they were only sore to have lost to Sasori.

Sasori on the other hand was still obviously gloating. Itachi paid no mind to the three males as he snatched their pink haired lover away to enjoy a well cooked meal. Dinner was for the most part eventful; Deidara had started an argument which caused Naruto and Sasuke to retaliate. They almost started a food fight when they were glared down by the older men.

"Sakura-chan, what are we gonna do tomorrow?" Naruto asked, back to his cheerful self. He wanted to redeem his happy go lucky image arou nd HIS Sakura-chan. That stupid Sasuke-teme won't be able to beat him. He and HIS Sakura-chan were made for each other and he'd be damned if any of the teme's takes her away from him.

Sakura looked thoughtful at Naruto's question.

'_Hmm, what are we going to do? Ino-chan mentioned something about going to a party but I can't leave these guys alone.'_

'_I guess we should just stay here since I do have to do my homework but maybe I can show them around the city without running in to Ino…'_

'_Yeah, I guess that'd work…'_

"I guess we can go to the park, I haven't been there for quite a while now." Sakura replied to Naruto with a soft smile.

This action made Naruto smile brightly back at her. While Naruto was busy beaming up at the pink haired girl, Kimmimaro and Itachi were already thinking of ways to find a suitable job without making the pink haired girl suspicious. The trip to the park would surely help them become familiar with their current surroundings. Finding a job may prove to be a strenuous task, but it will be worth it in end. They all agreed not to let her know about their plan because she would only refuse their help.

Being with the young girl for just a few hours made them realize that was where they belonged. It seemed and felt right to all of them to be with her.

…-**v^^v**-…

"Good day sir, would you like to try our latest—"

"Ladies and Gentle men, I bring you the newest produ—"

"Would you be interested in—"

Sakura and the boys made their way through the crowd of people, apparently there was a bazaar in the park that day.

Normally, Sakura wasn't worried about big crowds but today was different; she wasn't alone today… she had ten gorgeous guys with her.

Sakura wore a simple knee length white sundress that had small black flowers stitched on the hems.

Naruto wore a black jacket that had some orange in it; he left the jacket unzipped so his white inner t-shirt was showing. He also wore black pants.

Sasuke was dressed in some long sleeved gray shirt with a thin open vest that had chains linked from the shoulders to the side pockets and he wore some black slacks.

Itachi wore a crimson button up shirt tucked in with a pair of black slacks; he also had a black blazer worn over his shirt.

Kimmimaro wore a modern style plum purple frock cock with a white button up shirt that had a few buttons undone like Itachi and Sasuke, Kimmimaro also wore black slacks.

Haku chose to go with a more casual look so he only wore a dark forest green sweater paired with brown baggy pants.

Sai wore a gray t-shirt with jeans

Gaara had on a long sleeved tan brown button up shirt matched with a white inner shirt and he also wore faded jeans.

Deidara had thrown on a plain black shirt and grey baggy pants. Sasori on the other hand wore a maroon short sleeved button up shirt which he had left open since he had a plain grey inner shirt, he wore black pants.

And finally, Neji wore a white long sleeved button up shirt with a loose black tie and black slacks.

It seemed that the plan they'd come up with the night before wouldn't follow through anymore. The guys stayed close to Sakura, apart from the fact they knew nothing about the streets they were quite weary with some of the looks Sakura was getting from the other males. It unnerved them.

Naruto and Deidara were the only ones who actually tried to interact with the people around them. When something caught Naruto's eye, he'd ask aloud about it; making sure to draw the pinkette's attention.

"Ne, Sakura-chan… What do you call this thing?" Naruto held up a funny looking trinket.

"That's a keychain Naruto." Sakura said, expecting the trinket in the blonde's hand.

It was a key chain with a spiral as a design; Naruto seemed to be really fascinated by it so Sakura decided to buy it for him.

The blonde couldn't seem to get over the fact that he received something from Sakura and because of that he felt that he could openly boast about it towards the other males.

Sasuke glowered when Naruto all but practically screamed his accomplishment in Sasuke's face. The blonde idiot was really getting on his nerves. It seemed that he could not be able to catch the pinkette's attention since it was always drawn away from him.

Sasuke had been too lost in his thoughts to notice that Sakura had started to stare at him worriedly. The pink haired girl felt worried about Sasuke since it seemed that he'd been emitting a dark and melancholic aura since they'd left the house.

She'd spent the previous night figuring out how to take care of her 'Lovers' and she found out that the characteristics that Sasuke had were that of an 'Emo' type of person so it worried her.

The manual said that these negative emotions would be the product of her negligence to her 'Lover'.

Mustering up her wits, Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand. Her actions had caused the black haired teen's attention to focus on her. He'd been surprised at Sakura's actions but when he found the pink haired girl smile brightly at him, he felt himself become lighter.

Sakura's actions were not unnoticed by the others. Sasori had been gritting his teeth in annoyance while Deidara looked ready to explode in jealousy.

Naruto almost dropped the keychain that he was showing to Sai, while Sai gripped his hand into tight fists. Gaara narrowed his eyes at the sight.

Kimmimaro felt like he wanted to sneer but he kept his face blank. Neji frowned distastefully at Sasuke. Itachi kept a black face but his eyes were smoldering crimson. Haku had on a dark smile.

* * *

…-**v^^v**-…

* * *

Anko watched the 'L's' reactions with an amused smile. It seemed that the pinkette had yet to fully balance the attention she was giving to the 'L's'.

She expected the 'L's' to go into a fit but it seemed that the pink haired girl's 'L's' had impeccable control over their instincts. Anko silently mused when that control would break. She reckoned that it would be quite a sight if such a thing were to happen.

Kiba sighed as he walked his dog, Akamaru, through the park. His older sister had told him to go out and buy her the nice tea pot she'd seen in one of the stands in the bazaar.

He would've said no but his sister gave him 'The Look' and I ain't talkin' about the good kind.

The look that Hana had given him was one that held the promise of sheer misery and pain should he refuse.

Akamaru's frantic barking brought him out of his musings. When he looked at what was causing Akamaru's restlessness, he found his long time crush Haruno Sakura.

His relationship with the pink haired girl went way back. He'd known her since the first grade and he'd secured the position as one of her closest guy friends. He'd had his crush on her since the first year of high school, when he'd finally noticed that she was actually a girl.

He'd been trying to get her to notice his feelings but it seemed that the pink haired girl was just too oblivious for those types of things…

He decided that he should catch up with her since the past week had been very busy for both of them.

Sakura was still smiling at Sasuke when she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura looked at the direction of the voice and found herself with the sight of Kiba jogging over to where she and the guys stood.

"Hey Kiba! What are you doing here?" Sakura waved enthusiastically but inwardly she cursed. She had thought that there would be a small non-existent chance of meeting with any of her friends but it seemed that Fate was not on her side.

"Ne-chan sent me out to buy her a stupid pot. I don't even understand why she needed another one of those things she already has about ten of those… What about you? Aren't you supposed to be doing your homework or something?" He said the last part teasingly.

Sakura smiled nervously at her long time friend. She really had no idea about what to do. The only thing she wanted was to get back home fast.

"Yeah, you're right! Well, it was really nice seeing you!" Sakura was about to turn away but Kiba grabbed her hand.

"Sakura-chan-"

"Let go of her!" When Kiba grabbed her hand, Sasuke had gone into possessive mode. The others were also emitting a murderous aura.

There was one common trait shared by 'L's', that trait was the possessive kind of trait. The 'L's' can tolerate each other's presence but only to a certain degree. So the sight of their lover being held by another male would easily drive the 'L's' into a fit of rage.

* * *

_**What in the world is the 'L Project'?**_

_**What's Sakura's connection to the 'L project'? **_

_**What's going to happen to Kiba?**_

_** Find out next time on ELS!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**I'm so so so so sorry! I'll update this again either sometime this week or next week!**

**Thank You Ri-chan for the help for the clothes! (I know I said I'll revise this but what the heck...)**

**Here's to MoonCrier for reminding me to update this one!(Sorry if it's short! I hadn't thought that I'd be bombarded with homework.)**


End file.
